Until The End Of The World
by Axl S.Nightmare
Summary: Un error extermina a los humanos y pokemon dejando solo a Ash y Cynthia, por error lo borre y perdi el 2,3 y 4 capitulo.
1. Prologo: Faith No More

**Hola, Bien este es mi nuevo fanfic, espero que les agrade.**

**Un Saludo y Suerte**

**Axl **

**Nota de Axl: Pokemon no me pertenece y ese fanfic es hecho con fines de entretenimiento nada más.**

Prologo

Se encontraba en la nada, todo era totalmente oscuro, no veía, ni oía nada en aquel lugar, podía hablar pero no habría nadie que le escuchara, podría caminar pero no tenia un rumbo fijo, no podía recordar los eventos que tuvieron lugar hace pocas horas, lo único de lo que podía estar seguro es del fuerte dolor que sentía en el abdomen, de repente una fuerte luz invadió aquella oscuridad y abrió sus ojos despertando tras varias horas de inconciencia.

Lo primero que vio era el oscuro cielo nocturno, curiosamente el firmamento estaba lleno de estrellas a diferencia de otras ocasiones que lo había mirado, había tantas estrellas que no creía que tantas pudieran estar juntas, de repente por su mente reacciono y volteo a mirar en todas direcciones observando un paisaje desolador.

Árboles semi arrancados de su raíz, una ciudad en ruinas y lo mas importante de todo no había ninguna persona o pokemon a la vista, ¿que había pasado?, ¿donde estaban todos?, ¿porque no podía recordar nada de lo que había pasado?

Desesperado grito esperando que alguien le respondiera, algo que nunca ocurrió, ante la silenciosa respuesta volteo a mirar en todas las direcciones encontrando el mismo desolador paisaje, ¿Que o Quien habría provocado semejante catástrofe?, se sentó en el suelo tratando de calmarse un poco, trato de pensar que pudo haber ocurrido...pero su mente le jugaba una mala pasada dándole una imagen totalmente blanca como respuesta y tras esto un pequeño dolor de cabeza el cual sentía como un zumbido, de repente volvió a sentir aquel dolor en su abdomen dirigió su mirada allí y descubrió algunos rasguños y heridas que parecían ser leves, ¿donde y como obtuvo aquellas heridas?, cada vez estaba mas confundido.

Trato de calmarse, respiro profundamente y no fue hasta entonces que noto que había alguien mas aparte de el en aquel desolado escenario.

Se acerco un poco hacia aquella persona, parecía que estaba inconsciente justo como el lo estuvo hace poco tiempo, no podía descubrir de quien se trataba ya que la poca luz no ayudaba, por lo poco que veía se trataba de una mujer, lo mejor seria trata de despertarla.

Su mente estaba nublada, estaba en un espacio totalmente vació, todo era blanco, al parecer no tenia ninguna compañía en aquel lugar, quería gritar pero tenia miedo de que nadie le respondiese, quería correr pero no veía ningún punto al cual llegar, sentía una extraña sensación de opresión en el pecho parecida a un dolor, no podía recordar que había ocurrido hace pocas horas, no le gustaba aquel vació e incertidumbre de repente una brecha de oscuridad se abría paso y despertó.

Al despertar lo veía todo borroso, veía una silueta pero no lograba distinguirla bien entre tanta oscuridad, su vista se fue aclarando poco a poco y vio a aquel chico pelinegro mirándola preocupadamente, apartando la vista de el y sentándose pudo observar aquel desolador paisaje con la sensación de soledad que ofrecía este no se veía persona o pokemon, mejor dicho no se veía ser viviente aparte de ellos dos, volvió a sentir aquella opresión en su pecho y al dirigir la mirada hacia el pudo ver una mancha roja al parecer de sangre a través de su ropa.

"¿Que ha pasado?" Fue lo único que pudo preguntarle.

"No lo se" La respuesta que obtuvo no fue la que ella deseaba.

"¿Donde están todos?" Intento con otra pregunta.

"No lo se" volvió a obtener la misma respuesta.

"!No tienes otra respuesta distinta!" Le grito frustrada.

"No recuerdo nada" Al parecer al igual que ella.

Justo en ese instante ambos fueron concientes de las heridas en sus cuerpos que no recordaban como habían obtenido, allí en medio de la nada y con el planeta al parecer a disposición de solo ellos dos, el pelinegro y la rubia, el entrenador y la campeona, llenos de ansiedad y temor, comenzaban su historia.


	2. Capitulo 1: Bringin' On The Heartbreak

**Until The End Of The World: Capitulo 1**

**Escrito Por: Axl **

El dolor de sus heridas, lo hizo volver a la realidad, a pesar de estar en un paisaje apocalíptico no podía simplemente quedarse allí, lentamente observo calmadamente a su alrededor y descubrió que se encontraban en un parque dentro de una ciudad, el amanecer llegaría pronto lo mejor seria hablar con ella, no pueden quedarse allí a pesar de las circunstancias.

"Busquemos un hospital" Cynthia hablo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

En ese instante descubrió que el no era el único con heridas, así que simplemente asintió, Cynthia dio la vuelta y emprendió su camino hacia lo que seria la salida de aquel parque y el solo se limito a seguirla.

"¿Qué sucedió con los demás?" Ash no recibió ninguna respuesta por lo que prefirió guardar silencio, Cynthia al parecer no estaba de humor para hablar.

No quedaba un gran número de edificaciones en pie, las calles lucían gran cantidad de vidrios rotos en ellas dando la impresión de que una explosión tuvo lugar cerca de la ciudad, la ciudad parecía estar habitada por fantasmas dados su lúgubre aspecto y falta de habitantes.

Ash caminaba cerca de Cynthia, buscaban un hospital o por lo menos lo que quedara de este, caminaban despacio, algo que noto nuestro joven entrenador.

_"Ella parece estar bastante lastimada y también luce fatigada, quizás debería hacer algo pero...¿qué?, ¿Qué podría hacer para ayudarla?."_

De repente ella se detuvo, respirando con algo de dificultad, luego de unos pocos segundos reanudo su marcha.

"¿Cynthia?" Ella escucho su llamado, por lo que detuvo su paso. "¿Te encuentras bien?, luces agotada y parece que estas bastante herida, y..."

Cynthia bajo su mirada hacia su pecho y luego giro encarando a Ash. "No duele tanto como parece". Giro dándole la espalda a Ash "Será mejor llegar a un hospital o un centro pokemon, necesito descansar".

El se limito a asentir, no realmente seguro de la respuesta que ella le había dado, Se limito a seguir.

El hospital estaba en mejor estado que los demás edificios, aunque todas sus ventanas al parecer estaban destruidas, el resto del edificio parecía libre de daños, cerca de la entrada una ambulancia se encontraba volcada.

Para su suerte por dentro el hospital estaba en buenas condiciones, a pesar de la falta de energía el hospital no se encontraba a oscuras, afuera ya había amanecido y el sol les proporcionaba suficiente luz para poder ver el camino.

Cynthia observo un mapa que se encontraba cerca de la entrada por unos segundos y luego se dirigió hacia unas escaleras, El solo la seguía en silencio.

Frente a ellos se encontraba un corredor con cinco cuartos a cada lado de el, cada cuarto poseía una camilla, medicamentos e instrumentos varios, Cynthia entro en un cuarto y cerro la puerta dejando a Ash a solas en el corredor.

_"Al parecer ella se curara sola"_

Ash se interno en el cuarto opuesto al de Cynthia cerrando la puerta, lentamente se deshizo de la parte superior de su ropa y para su sorpresa solo tenia unos cuantos rasguños y cortadas poco profundas.

Cautelosamente tomo alcohol y vendas, primero aplico alcohol sobre sus heridas y luego las cubrió con la venda con algo de torpeza en lo último.

Al salir del cuarto la puerta de enfrente seguía cerrada lo mas probable es que Cynthia este tratando sus heridas.

_"Porque no me dejara ayudarle, Quizás no quiera verme"._

Cansada así es como se sentía, se dejo caer durante unos minutos sobre la camilla que se encontraba allí.

Sentía una fuerte fatiga en el pecho, le costaba algo de trabajo respirar, se sentó en la camilla y se libero de la parte superior de su vestimenta, dejando caer aquel abrigo de color negro.

Cynthia pensó que tendría heridas de mayor gravedad pero solo tenia unos cuantos rasguños y moretones, luego de observar su torso en busca de heridas tomo un frasquito que contenía un antiséptico y lo aplico en sus heridas, tomo algunas vendas y cubrió sus heridas, se cubrió con su ropa y se quedo allí parada sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Luego de unos pocos segundos, suspiro y se dirigió a la puerta.

_"Al parecer el no va a hacer esto mas fácil"_.

Después de que sanaron sus heridas, aun se sentían agotados, Pero no podían dejarse caer en el sueño en cualquier lugar, aunque el hospital tuviese camillas ninguno de los dos parecía gustoso con la idea de dormir allí, aquel silencio que se había formado entre los dos y que era constante entre ellos.

"Deberíamos ir al centro pokemon" Sugirió Ash irrumpiendo aquel incomodo silencio. "Es que esta mejor acondicionado para dormir, los entrenadores se hospedan en el, será mas cómodo dormir allí".

"Tienes razón"

Ash asintió y emprendió su camino hacia el centro pokemon ahora con Cynthia siguiéndolo a el.

Desolado, así es como se podría describir el centro pokemon, no debido a su apariencia, la mayoría de el se encontraba con pocos daños, para Ash ver un centro pokemon vació le generaba una extraña sensación, un vació que afligía su mente, pero al parecer debía acostumbrarse a ello.

Cynthia suspiro y se dirigió a una habitación.

"Será mejor descansar un poco"

El la observaba "Buenas noches Cynthia". Lo ultimo lo dijo como un habito, como un reflejo, mas era conciente de que era de día.

"Igualmente"

Ella cerró la puerta dejándolo solo de nuevo.

No le gustaba, aunque el cuarto que tomo era el que menos daños tenía, exceptuando el de Cynthia que el no pudo observar, no le gustaba el aspecto de la habitación.

Un camarote para dos personas, pero solo estaba el, ni siquiera pikachu se encontraba allí, !pikachu!, recién en ese momento cayo en cuenta de la ausencia del pequeño roedor amarillo.

Se dejo caer en una cama y simplemente lloro, lloro silenciosamente por la perdida de su pequeño amigo, el vació que sentía hace poco había crecido, lo bastante como para atormentarle y quitarle el sueño.

Su mente inundada por recuerdos de aventuras en compañia de su pequeño pokemon, lo hizo sentir melancólicamente triste y deprimido, sentía como si le hubiesen arrancado el corazón y lo pisotearan hasta hacerlo pedazos.

Tomo la almohada y la puso en su rostro, para gritar con impotencia, aunque nadie lo oyó debido a la almohada, su noche aunque de día se encontraran la paso llorando y lamentando su perdida.

Pequeña, se sentía pequeña ante los recientes sucesos, ella la campeona pokemon de sinnoh, quizás no pudo hacer nada para impedir que los demás desaparecieran, ella era insignificante ante lo que causo este desastre, a pesar de no saber la causa de aquel apocalíptico suceso se sentía pequeña al lado de este.

Su vista centrada en el techo de la habitación, ella no podía llorar, ella es fuerte, ella no puede demostrar su dolor, Ash tiene suficiente con el dolor que debe sentir, así que ella no debe molestar a nadie más con lo que siente, ella debe permanecer fuerte ante todo.

A diferencia del pelinegro ella no lloro ni una sola lagrima, pero al igual que este tuvo problemas para dormir.

Allí bajo un techo que era desconocido, enfrentaban sus sentimientos de distintas maneras, pero con la similitud del fracaso al terminar sintiéndose de la misma manera, vacíos, aquel vació que la soledad sin permiso gustosa llenaba, aquella soledad que los oprimiría mientras no fueran capaces de superar su dolor.

**Nota de Axl: Espero que les haya gustado en episodio, en lo personal me siento bastante bien escribiendo este fanfic, me siento feliz y cómodo escribiendo, la pareja me gusta y es bastante apropiada para el fic, en especial para la forma en la que quiero representarlos en el fanfic.**

**Aunque la verdad siempre me gusta Ash como personaje masculino principal, el femenino puede ser cualquiera la historia usualmente recaerá algo mas en Ash que en el otro personaje principal, sin importar cual sea.**

**Para este fic quiero desarrollar la pareja de una forma diferente y espero que esto se refleje en el fic, en fin, sin mas me despido.**

**Un Saludo y Suerte**

**Axl **

**PD: Pokemon no es de mi propiedad y este fic lo hago simplemente por entretenimiento y sin ningún fin lucrativo.**


	3. Capitulo 5: Porcelain

**Until The End Of The World: Capitulo 5**

**Escrito Por: Axl**

Día III (Mañana)

Amanecía en el centro pokemon y Ash se despertaba al ritmo que los rayos del sol le sacaban del sueño, su primera sensación fue un punzante dolor proveniente de su pierna, el dolor le hizo acostarse de nuevo en la cama.

"Quizás fui un poco duro con ella" Pensó el joven ketchum en primera instancia "!No! a ella no le preocupo, ¿Por qué debería preocuparme por ella?" Se contradijo así mismo casi de inmediato, su mirada se clavo por unos minutos en el techo de la habitación, luego miro su pierna y pensó en cómo había tratado la herida.

Antiséptico, Hilo, Gasa y Vendas, estos fueron los elementos usados por Ash la noche anterior, curarse la herida por si mismo podría no ser lo más inteligente, cómodo o apropiado en el caso, pero por alguna razón le enfadaba demasiado la actitud de cynthia.

"Basta de pensar en ella" Murmuro enfadado el joven pelinegro, volvió a mirar su pierna y una pequeña risa vino a él, utilizo tal cantidad de vendas en la herida que el diámetro de su pierna era dos o tres veces mayor.

"Vaya que soy torpe" Se avergonzó de su poca habilidad para utilizar las vendas, al pensar en su herida recordó la traumatizante experiencia en la que se había visto hace poco. "A lo mejor hay mas criaturas como aquella" pensó el joven ketchum con algo de temor.

Ante aquella criatura vio a la muerte de frente, si había más de ellas, probablemente acabarían con ellos, de repente vinieron a su mente imágenes de todas las ocasiones que paso peligro con sus pokemon, aquellas grandes aventuras que había tenido con sus amigos.

El ánimo del joven de paleta cambio de inmediato, haber perdido a sus amigos y pokemon dolía demasiado, Ash sacudió su cabeza moviéndola de un lado a otro como si estuviese negando algo, debía superar aquello, aun así quedarse en cama no le ayudaría.

Ash pensó que lo primero seria encontrar algo con que defenderse de aquellas criaturas, pero en el mundo la policía usaba a los pokemon para todo al igual que las personas comunes, aunque quizás también tenían armas en caso de emergencia, estaba decidido buscaría la estación de policía de aquella ciudad y buscaría armas.

Se levanto de la cama apoyando su pie sano primero y después apoyo su pierna herida, dolía pero al menos podía caminar, debía aprovechar que era de día y había más visibilidad, aun así debería tener cuidado ya que solo podía caminar despacio.

Tomo la ropa que llevaba el día anterior y se la coloco rápidamente, salió de su habitación sin hacer ruido, fue a la recepción de aquel centro pokemon a lo mejor había un mapa de aquella ciudad.

"Bingo"

Exclamo el joven cuando vio en una pared el mapa que buscaba, lo miro durante un rato y memorizo lo que más pudo, luego salió por la puerta principal del centro pokemon.

* * *

Una bella rubia dormida se movía perezosamente en la cama al parecer soñaba algo bonito ya que tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, poco a poco sus parpados se abrieron despertando de su agradable sueño, estiro sus brazos y recordó en qué lugar se encontraba, luego se dejo caer en la cama con los ojos abiertos mirando el techo.

"Hoy tengo mucho que hacer" dijo la rubia levantándose de la cama y buscando sus ropas, luego de vestirse se sentó en la cama, hoy su meta parecería bastante simple a los ojos de cualquiera y es que ese día la rubia se había propuesto pedir disculpas, si la gran campeona de sinnoh iba a pedir disculpas a causa de su cobardía.

Aun así pedir disculpas directamente parecía algo muy simple, quizás si le preparaba el desayuno Ash la perdonaría por no ir a buscarlo después de que el la salvo de aquella criatura.

"Bien pues manos a la obra" Dijo la campeona saliendo de su habitación con rumbo a la cocina.

Pensó en preguntarle a Ash que le gustaría desayunar, pero antes de golpear recordó la herida que tenia Ash la noche anterior y pensó que lo mejor sería dejarle descansar.

* * *

El joven pelinegro se encontraba en frente de un edificio, según recordó el mapa del centro pokemon este edificio seria la estación de policía, ahora no tenía dudas se encontraba en una ciudad, un pueblo no tendría una estación de policía tan grande.

El edificio estaba cerrado por lo cual tuvo que forzar la entrada, cosa poco fácil con una pierna herida y tan pesada, había pasado por alto este hecho el mal vendaje de su pierna la hacía más pesada, pero ya estaba aquí y no tenía ganas de volver con las manos vacías al centro pokemon.

La entrada de la estación de policía estaba hecha de vidrio al igual que la del centro pokemon, una entrada de vidrio no ofrece ninguna protección ante algo como la criatura que había matado tendría que darle una remodelación al centro pokemon si quería sobrevivir, de momento observo detenidamente sus alrededores.

Ash Ketchum normalmente era un joven muy impulsivo, que prefería tomar acciones antes que pensar en una estrategia, el era más instintivo, tomar decisiones rápidas en batalla y esperar que surta efecto estaba más de acorde a su estilo, en este momento eso no le serviría de nada.

En este momento debe pensar fríamente, debe pensar y luego actuar de otra manera pondría a Cynthia en peligro, al parecer su complejo de héroe no se le quitaría, saliendo de sus pensamientos su vista se topo con un bote de basura, Ash lo tomo y lo lanzo lo más fuerte que pudo sin tomar impulso debido a su pierna herida, para su buena suerte el bote de basura fue suficiente para romper aquella puerta, paso con mucho cuidado la puerta sin lastimarse con los trozos de vidrio que quedaban y entro a la estación.

El edificio estaba en penumbra quizás debido a una falla en el sistema eléctrico, lo que se que haya pasado ha debido ser muy potente el aspecto de la ciudad lo decía todo, aun así el no podía recordar nada por más que tratase.

Exploro un poco el primer piso de la estación de policía mas no encontró nada de utilidad para su causa salvo una linterna que aun servia, con luz es mucho más fácil buscar así que Ash comenzó a explorar la estación de policía en busca de armas para proteger a Cynthia y a sí mismo de aquellas extrañas criaturas.

* * *

Cynthia terminaba de preparara el desayuno y lo colocaba en el comedor, subió a la planta donde se encontraban las habitaciones y se dirigió a la habitación de Ash, golpeo un par de veces y al no ver respuesta decidió entrar allí, al entrar se encontró con que Ash ya no estaba allí.

"¿En dónde estará?" Pregunto con voz baja la rubia buscándolo por el centro pokemon, luego de recorrer el centro pokemon desde el sótano hasta la planta superior y no encontrarlo decidió darse por vencida, a lo mejor Ash decidió irse del centro pokemon y dejarla allí sola.

"No, Ash no es así, el nunca abandonaría a nadie" En lo poco que lo había conocido se dio cuenta que el joven de paleta no abandonaba a nadie en dificultades, tampoco era un cobarde, quizás bastante impulsivo e imprudente si era, de repente había perdido el apetito bajo a la cocina y guardo el desayuno en una alacena se sentó en el comedor unos minutos y pensó que debía hacer.

Ella pensaba que Ash no la abandonaría, pero quizás lo mejor era buscarlo y asegurarse de ello, aun así podría haber mas criaturas como aquella que los ataco, de repente un pensamiento vino a Cynthia, ella podía tener miedo de aquellas criaturas pero que algo le pasara a Ash y se quedase ella sola en este lugar le aterraba.

Se levanto de su asiento, se dirigió a la entrada del centro pokemon y salió de allí en busca de Ash a pesar de no saber en qué lugar comenzar su búsqueda.

* * *

En la estación de policía Ash había encontrado lo que estaba buscando, en el sótano en una habitación bastante sucia encontró por decirlo así el arsenal de la policía, en realidad estaba bastante ordenado pero parecía no haber sido usado en mucho tiempo las armas se encontraban llenas de polvo y telarañas.

Al parecer jamás habían sido usadas y solo estaba allí en caso de emergencia, total la policía usaba a los pokemon para luchar contra los criminales, no había necesidad de usar armas aun así sin los pokemon y con aquellos monstruos rondándolos serian de bastante utilidad.

El joven pelinegro no sabía el nombre de ninguna arma realmente así que se limito a tomar dos de cada tipo de arma que veía allí, de cualquier manera Ash no era tan tonto como parecía hasta el sabia que las armas necesitaban balas para cumplir su cometido.

Si las armas estaban allí las municiones deberían estar cerca, comenzó a buscar en un estante que se encontraba allí y encontró pequeñas cajas de cartón, al abrirlas vio que estaban llenas de cilindros de metal con una pequeña punta de un color ligeramente diferente, Ash pensó que estas eran las municiones, ahora el problema era en que llevar todo lo que había encontrado, dejo lo que iba a llevar en aquella habitación y salió de allí.

Ash busco en varias habitaciones algo que le pudiese servir para llevar el armamento entonces entro a una habitación en la que se encontraban uniformes de policías organizados en gavetas, esta parecía ser la habitación donde se cambiaban los policías y guardaban sus cosas, la habitación consistía en dos filas de gavetas una en frente de otra y en medio dos sillones, en uno de esos sillones Ash vio una mochila.

La mochila era grande, debía ser una de las que usaba la policía cuando iba en alguna misión, la tomo y volvió a la anterior habitación empaco el armamento y municiones y salió de allí, salió de la estación de policía y se dirigió al centro pokemon.

Aquella mochila pesaba más de lo que él había pensado al principio o quizás era debido a su pierna herida que debía esforzarse más de lo que debía, su estomago gruñendo le recordó que no había comido nada el día de hoy, pero no tenia opción o si, el no sabía cocinar y si se suponía que estaba de mal humor con Cynthia no podría despertarla y pedirle que le preparase el desayuno

"Desearía que Cynthia estuviera aquí" Dijo inconscientemente el joven ketchum, realmente no le gustaba ignorar a la gente, él creía que todas las personas actuaban con buena intención o al menos prefería creerlo, de cualquier manera cuando vea a Cynthia lo mejor será olvidar el asunto del otro día por completo y hacer como si no hubiera pasado.

Ash no era un persona rencorosa él prefería ser amigo de todos a tener enemigos, por mucho tenia rivales, aun así Ash la perdonaría por otra razón y es que si iba a hacer del centro pokemon un fuerte necesitaría ayuda.

* * *

Cynthia se encontraba en medio de la ciudad buscando a Ash sin éxito alguno, quizás fue un poco apresurada en salir a buscarlo sin tener idea de donde podría encontrarse el joven pelinegro.

"Donde se habrá metido" la rubia caminaba entre las ruinas de la ciudad, recordó la noche en que fue atacada por la criatura y fue salvada por Ash, ¿Qué habría pasado con la criatura? Desde la noche que Ash llego no había hablado con ella, aunque en parte sabia que se lo merecía y que debió ir a buscarlo cuando no volvió.

Pero es que sin sus pokemon ella se sentía indefensa, ante cualquier enemigo ella siempre contaba con sus pokemon pero ahora que no estaban sentía que no podía enfrentarse a nada, debía ser valiente aun sin pokemon y al parecer sin personas ella seguir siendo la campeona de Sinnoh y al menos debería actuar como tal.

De repente su estomago hizo un ruido extraño haciéndole caer en cuenta que no había desayunado esta mañana, se sintió algo apenada por esto, pero lo mejor sería desayunar una vez encontrase a Ash y lo hiciera volver así fuese obligado al centro pokemon.

* * *

Ash caminaba en un sentido y cynthia en otro por lo cual fue inevitable que se encontraran en el centro de la ciudad, el centro pokemon y la estación de policía estaban ubicadas de tal forma que se encontraron en el centro de la ciudad.

Al encontrarse se quedaron mirándose sin decir nada, realmente ninguno de los dos sabia como salir de aquel incomodo silencio, Cynthia quería disculparse pero pensaba que Ash estaba demasiado enfadado como para escucharla y Ash quería decirle que todo estaba bien y que no se preocupara, pero algo dentro de el pensaba que esto no era correcto.

"Yo…Yo" Cynthia comenzó primero, total ella era la que había actuado mal, aun así no sabía si con decir un simple lo siento arreglaría las cosas entre ellos, de cualquier manera siendo Ash la única persona en el mundo debían llevarse bien. "Ash, yo lo siento, debí haber ido a buscarte pero es que…" Cynthia no estaba segura si debía confesar sus temores.

"Es que…" Pensó Ash algo intrigado, aun así una parte de él estaba feliz al menos se había disculpado y eso para él era suficiente. "Si no quieres decirme el porqué, no lo hagas" Dijo Ash mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente dado el estado de su herida.

Cynthia al ver como Ash caminaba recordó la herida que tenia la noche anterior así que se acerco y apoyo un brazo de Ash sobre ella ayudándole de esta manera a caminar y así siguieron su camino hacia el centro pokemon.

Al llegar allí lo primero que hicieron fue tomar el desayuno frio, con el hambre que tenían no se detuvieron siquiera a calentarlo, mientras desayunaba Cynthia se encontraba agitada ella quería explicarle a Ash el porqué no fue a buscarle pero por otro lado eso afectaría su imagen de campeona, aun así Ash merecía una explicación.

"Ash yo…" Comenzó Cynthia

"Ya te dije que si no quieres decirme, no te fuerces a hacerlo" Contesto Ash sin quitarle la mirada al desayuno.

"No, escúchame yo…"

Continuara…

* * *

**Nota de Axl: Bien, aquí esta el quinto capitulo, tarde bastante en actualizar pero es cuestión de inspiración, aun así espero les agrade este capitulo, gracias por sus rewiews, sin mas me despido hasta el próximo capitulo.  
**

**Let it Be, C'est La Vie**

**Axl .  
**


End file.
